


此生吾爱.El Amour de Mi Vida.

by Charlene_fish



Series: Spirk [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlene_fish/pseuds/Charlene_fish
Summary: Author：魚。Pairing：Spock/KirkGrade：NC-17Tag：甜，H/CWarning：兼职脱衣舞男!Jim，Tarsus IVAnnouncement：他们不属于我，他们属于彼此。Summary：Jim Kirk是个脱衣舞男，哦错了，这不是重点，重点是同时他是星际舰队学院的学员。额，这也不是重点。重点是，他和学院的教授在酒吧的厕所搞上了，最要命的是，对方是个火辣的要命的瓦肯人。而且，他这前半个学期都帮去生孩子教授代一节他上的宇宙生物学，求问，接下来他该怎么办？





	1. 8

**8\. Crush(1)**

所以你觉得Jim Kirk会一个吻冲上去跟瓦肯对着干，还是直接甩脸子走人？

事实上这些都没有发生，即使这两个选择都在他脑子里上演了一遍。现在还有更重要的事情要做，调查这个该死的药剂来源，毕竟他刚和这个可以气死人的没情趣尖耳朵达成“联盟”，现在只能把他的性需求先扔一边啦，至于真的要再保持4周的禁欲生活？抱歉，这句话根本没进Jim的耳朵里去，只要他想，他会得到的。

“算了，撇开这个药剂对你我产生的影响不说，我们来研究一下药剂本身与整个事件吧。我觉得事情没这么简单。你瞧，虽然跟我犯冲的人数到明天天亮都数不完，但如果说有人专门用研制这个从未出现已知记录里的药物来对付我，似乎说不过去，研发这种药物需要耗费的人力物力，估计都可以找人来阴我无数次了。”

Spock挑起眉毛，有一丝惊讶于Jim Kirk同意了（？）他关于他们自身药剂的处理办法——保持单一的学员和教授关系。一丝复杂的心绪在他脑中停留了一秒，随后被他挤出并立刻投入调查。就像Jim说的，事情并没有这么简单。

Jim找了个地方坐下，打开了自己的PADD，“我觉得有三个可能，第一我可能是被跟药剂有关的人顺带报复了；第二可能是想要报复我的人，不知道从旧金山黑市的哪个犄角旮旯里买来的药剂，他自己也了解不多；第三，这个药剂并不是针对我，我不过是无辜躺枪，被当做试验品投放了。我们可以从药剂成分药源、类似事件，和我这一边三方面入手调查。”

“虽然开始认真调查的有点晚，但是最近这几周，就我所查知的，在我之前和之后，并没有出现类似事件，如果这个药是单纯直接黑市购入，那我应该不是唯一的受害者，也没查到类似的独立零散事件。……当然我没查到并不代表不存在。”Jim句末补了一句，哼他可是一个很严谨的人。“而根据第三可能，如果我不过是只不幸的白老鼠，药剂在酒吧投放，为了测试药剂令人疯狂的效果，那一只白老鼠不起效果的情况下，应该会有其他白老鼠出现，但Gai……我朋友告诉我上两周酒吧没什么情况。那条街都没什么情况。总的来说，我的直觉，好吧，我知道直觉听起来一点都不逻辑，但是我觉得应该是针对我的寻仇，你被我拖下水了。”说起这个，Jim再次好奇起那天为什么Spock会出现在世纪，拜托他可是一个瓦肯！他好奇的像是有万只蚂蚁在心上爬，但是却没有开口询问，他不该问。毕竟这与他无关，而他们现在最多算合作兼非自愿炮友关系，Jim撇了撇嘴。

Spock盯着Jim没有说话。

“怎么……了吗？”Jim被盯地有点发憷，试图用句敬语活跃气氛，“教授，您的高见？”

试验品、酒吧和自己的学员联系在一起显然并不会令人愉悦，Spock告诉自己，这是符合逻辑的。而Jim所述的那条街，是旧金山夜生活的聚集地之一，繁多的酒吧逍遥场所在那边成片扎堆，他打工的酒吧世纪也在其中，事实上，那条街不仅仅只有这些，隐秘的黑市也在其中，知道的人极少，知道如何进入的人就更少了。他毫不怀疑，如果眼前的年轻人知道这个黑市。

Spock看着自己的PADD，他早前也接到了一封匿名的调查报告，毫无疑问，来自眼前青年手里的PADD。他们两个人不约而同做了同一件事，Spock望了一眼有些紧张地坐在沙发上的青年，随即回到对事件的分析上。

“从药剂成分上说，鲸鱼座O III星（Omicron Ceti III）的花粉与阿吉莱斯II星（Argelius II）的‘天堂’在中药者体内显性表达和时间长度存在必要条件。这两种成分促成了中药者沉溺性爱，但无法解释受药者对另一方的主从关系状态——”说到这里，Spock突然停住了，Jim没有注意到这个停顿，却被点醒了。

“所以这里显然存在另一种未被查明的成分，促使了这种主从状态。自从我们中了这个垃圾药剂到现在接近第3周的尾声，算上到失效的时间，药剂的有效时间长度应该在7周左右。这可是一个相当长的时间了。”令人恐惧的恰恰就是这种绝对臣服的状态，他服从Spock，愿意为他做任何事……“这似乎有点奇怪，这东西真的是单纯为了享乐而做出来的吗？你说这有没有可能本来是另一个药剂，按照我的第一种怀疑，可以搞到这个药剂的与我有仇的人，给我加了料——花粉和‘天堂’？”之前Bones和他只是单纯的从违禁的催情剂的方面去研究，但是如果事情并不是他们所预想的那样呢“简单无聊”呢？Jim开了个脑洞，并被自己的脑洞惊到了，一个主从控制药剂？

一种突然而来的紧张袭击了他，虽然他不明白心中的紧迫感，但Jim还是抬头坚定地说道：“我们在这里也讨论不出更多的东西了Spock，我们必须拿到药剂做验证，我们身上的残留总会随着身体的代谢而消失。”真希望他的脑洞只是脑洞。

“在经历2.8周之后，酒吧存在残余药剂的可能性低于3.5%，Kirk学员。”Spock挑起一边的眉毛。

“当然。我觉得搞我的傻蛋肯定还会再有动作，而且不会太久，毕竟现在我安然无恙。”Jim摊摊手，眼睛瞄着PADD上的几个名字，他大概心里有数，“好啦我的教授，如果我搞到药剂，我一定第一时间交给您，你要是弄到药剂，可不能把我排除在外，我们前面说好了一起处理这个事情！那我先走啦，保持联系！”Jim冲着瓦肯眨了眨眼，狡黠地露出一口白牙，拍拍屁股打算起身就走。

Spock站起身叫住了他，“你将答应不会以身犯险，Kirk学员。激怒你不确定的嫌犯将增加事件的复杂程度以及新增的危险因素。”

Jim愣了一下，Spock猜对了。这可……真神奇，瓦肯似乎有些了解他。不过对方可是神奇的瓦肯？ Jim想了想，凑近他，小心地捏了捏对方的手心，然后他飞快的逃走了。“别担心，我不会乱来的！”

伟大的Jim Kirk刚刚大概成功地调戏了一个瓦肯？回想起瓦肯最后的微张着嘴面无表情地愣神，Jim愉快地笑出声来，那可真是太可爱了。

“Jim停下来，你知道你自己笑地像个傻瓜吗？”Bones看着跟教授谈完回来的傻小子，“喂，你该不会跟他……”

“没有，Bones。在这点上，他就是个大混蛋他……”说起这个，Jim一个鱿鱼打滚从床上起身，他不得不承认他感到空虚，只有和Spock待在一起才能填满他，而他现在正如苦行僧一样对抗这种药物产生的欲望。

“当然，可以想象。那可是瓦肯，要是人家真的跟你再来个很多次，那才奇怪吧。”Bones决定不去想象，那太可怕了。不，无论什么画面，快从他脑子里走开。

“嗨，我有这么糟糕吗！”

“不，你简直糟透了。关于你的谣言已经从睡遍半个星际学院的女生，变成睡遍半个星际学院的男生和女生了。老天，竟然还有傻逼来问我，要是被我知道是哪个混蛋传的谣言，我一定给他扎个痛快！”Bones挥舞着自己通讯仪当做无针注射器。

流言止于智者。但是显然大部分人都不是智者。

“抱歉。”Jim的表情冷冽起来，影响到了他珍视的挚友，他的底线被打破了。

“没事臭小子。”Bones看了一眼JimPADD上的几个人名，“一一排除吧，从他开始——”

至于想让Jim Kirk不以身范险？不存在的。

\-----------------------------------

       这是周三宇宙生物学，对Jim来讲今天依旧是平淡无奇的在星际学院的一天——不能操Spock或者被Spock操的一天。中药的第四周，金发男孩在心里掰着手指数日子，努力别让自己看起来太饥渴。自慰或者在周末和外星姑娘来一场热辣的一夜情都不能让他得到任何满足，那只会让他更空虚，更何况，被跟踪的感觉并不有趣。

       Jim看着讲台上的教授，他很确信他不喜欢被人操，但是同样正在讲课的瓦肯该死的对他极具性吸引力，他有些疑惑自己是否会做出同样的判断，在没有药物左右的情况下。也许。Jim下意识地舔了舔唇，注意到教授似乎有半秒的停顿但是并没有看向他。这绝不是他自我意识过甚，Spock绝对知道自己在看他，如果他的眼神带有温度的话，那估计会如瓦肯的地面一样炎热、焦灼、烫人地灼烧着Spock的背部。Jim任由思维发散着，不知道瓦肯这周过的如何，不知道他的冥想是否有用，不知道是否也在抵抗这股诱人的气息，即使他已经坐在了几乎最后一排，但Spock依旧看起来离他这么近，近到似乎他一伸手就可以触碰。整整十一天了，这个自私的混蛋。

课程快结束的时候，Jim低下头看着手头的PADD，说实话他很惊讶，他上次单独见Spock时强行要来了对方通讯号，但是他没指望Spock会联系他，但Spock保有了他的承诺，告诉了Jim自己查到了花粉和“天堂”的来源，并从黑市取得了它们。瓦肯的进度显然快于Jim，Jim相信男人比他更早一步重视这个事情并先于他展开了调查。青年撇了撇嘴，他也会很快有收获，而且会是更好的。

       电影里总有很多在厕所里发生的场景，所以Jim并不意外自己会在厕所正面撞上Gary Mitchell，毫不意外。上课时间到了，所以没有人，这可真是个谈事情的好地方，他想到。他透过镜子看着刚从厕所门里出来的男人，黑棕短发、棕色眼瞳，鼻子有点大，小麦色皮肤。

“Mitchell。”是Jim先开的口，他洗干净手直起身子，转身斜靠在洗手台上直视青年。

Gary抿紧了唇，显得冷硬而狠厉，他停顿了一会，一字一顿的报出Jim的名字：“Jim Kirk。”

“你竟然回来上课了。”Jim像是在跟老盆友聊天一样。

“你应该知道休学不等于退学。我总会回来的。”后半句几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“哦当然，能回来就好，毕竟只是休学半年而已，又不是被退学。”

Mitchell没有说话，他眯起了眼睛，像只立刻就要撕咬猎物的豹子。

“说起来你看起来没什么不同。大概除了多了一些眼角鱼尾纹？”但显然Jim不以为意，玩笑似的指着自己的眼角随手比划了两下，目光流转过对方紧握着的拳头，然后笑着勾起嘴角，微微眯起双眼，“真遗憾，我已经开始学习部分第三年的课程了，或许等我当上舰长的时候，可以给你留个位置？我想Mitchell将军会为你自豪的？留级生……”

话还没说完，Mitchell已经冲过来狠狠的揪住他校服，“Jame. Kirk…! 你最好管好自己那张多事的贱嘴，要不然！”

“怎样？喂喂，拜托能不能先洗过你的 ** _脏手_** 再来揪我的衣服？不过我想，有些脏是洗不掉的。”Jim决定在战斗开始前多嘴炮一发，看看会不会有什么加成效果。

“脏手？呵，再脏也没你脏吧？听听大家都说什么？真为你父亲蒙羞。哦不，”Mitchell的头凑到Jim跟前，“或许他会为你自豪的？毕竟他只救了800人，而你拯救了半个星际学院学员的性需求，菊花万人捅的——”

同样话没有说完，不过Jim没有反揪着对方的衣领，而是干脆利落地狠狠给了Mitchell一拳。“我操你！”Mitchell感觉耳朵一阵轰鸣，他一下没站稳松开了Jim的衣服，倒退了好几步，跌撞到了身后的厕所单间门发出砰地一响，努力不让自己丢脸地倒下去。Kirk的力气比他想象的大，他偏头吐出一口血沫子，刚想反击，却没想到Jim的第二拳已经来到了眼前。

Jim知道自己太冲动了，但他恨不得把眼前这个家伙揍成一个猪头。好吧他已经做到了，虽然自己也挂了点彩，但是他不后悔。

不，他当然不后悔——即使瓦肯教授站在他们面前，高高地抬起了眉毛。

“根据星际舰队学院学院守则第八章第十一总条，院内私斗是不被允许的。”Spock停顿了一下，“Kirk学员，Mitchell学员，根据守则，你们将被赋予警告处分。现在，请阐明是谁先动得手？”

“报告教授，是他，我不过是被学长暴揍的可怜人。”Mitchell顶着他高高肿起的脸颊，无法好好说出标准的星际通用语，他可怜兮兮地看着Spock。装，真会装。Jim觉得自己应该再多揍身边这个人几拳。

但Spock打断了他的脑补，“Kirk学员，你是否提出反驳？”相当公事公办，很好。

“……是我。”确实是他先揍的人，他捏紧了拳头，深深地吸了一口气，然后才开口说道：“我很抱歉，Spock教授。”

Spock抿着嘴盯了他一秒，转头望向Gary Mitchell：“现在，Mitchell学员请立刻去医疗湾治疗，以免影响你今日随后的课程。详细处分内容将会由我提交学院系统后下达给二位。现在Kirk学员，请阐明事情经过，请随我来。”

“教授，万一他！……撒谎。”不知怎么的，虽然教授是站在他这一边的，但是刚刚这一眼，却让他有点不敢说话，Mitchell艰难地吞了吞口水。好吧或许瓦肯不站任何一边？瓦肯大概讨厌人诉诸暴力？

“Mitchell学员，我认为作为一个教授，应有足够地判断力，而不会被一人之言左右。” 瓦肯扯了扯衣角，将手背到身后，锐利的目光让Mitchell不敢抬头，只敢点头称是唯唯诺诺地捧着自己的猪头脸往外走，但即使如此，Mitchell依旧在Spock转头望向Jim，背对着他后，朝Jim努力挤出一个得意的笑。

该死的！Jim因为充分考虑到了自己可能会被气到动手，以及被教授发现，导致被处分，所以因为担心医疗湾的伤情报告会加重他的处分，他故意挑了不碍事但是会痛的地方打。现在他真的后悔了，他觉得他应该狠狠地揍Gary Mitchell的要害，管他是不是那个对他下手，掌握药剂的人。

“Kirk学员，请随我来。”瓦肯面无表情转过身带路，大概不想在这个厕所里多呆一秒。

Jim Kirk气地说不出话来，他现在就是个快要被吹爆的气球，他狠狠地盯着前面的严肃地要命的臭瓦肯的后脑勺。Spock最好祈祷自己不要戳爆这个气球，Jim想到，不然他不保证自己下一刻会不会把拳头同样送给这个瓦肯。

Jim被领回Spock的办公室后就坐在教授对面的椅子上，两个人相顾无言，Jim把自己气炸了的表情和不想开口说话的意思毫无顾忌地放在脸上，Jim拒绝先开口，如果Spock真要说些混账话……

_“你曾答应我将不会_ _以身犯险_ _，Kirk_ _学员。”_

Jim没想到Spock开口的第一句会是这个，他以为他会继续公事公办地给他录口供，然后给处罚之类的。他吃惊地抬起头正视Spock的脸，然后他突然意识到，瓦肯在生气。明明瓦肯跟平时一样面无表情，但是Jim却有些不敢直视Spock的眼睛。

“不过是打架，这又不危险。”Jim撇过头嘀咕了两声，明知理亏还要嘴硬的典型。

“斗殴不危险，这毫无逻辑。从事滋事斗殴显然亦不是作为一位指挥系学员的义务。”Spock握紧了交叉的双手。

很遗憾，wrong answer。“亦不是”三个字成功戳爆了Jim的气球，他立刻想起Spock曾指责过他“与学院学员从事性关系”而不好好学习。联系到刚刚Mitchell的话，他猛地从座位上站起来，双手撑着桌面时发出巨大响声。“这当然不是指挥系学员操他的义务，但是他活该，他说我……算了，Spock，我不想听你教训我了。我要走了，如果你能意识到，我也受伤了，多方面的 _（_ _in more than one ways_ _）_ ！” Jim注意到自己刚刚差点想要跟Spock诉苦，他的精神在需求Spock，他希望Spock是站在他这一边的。不，他没这么脆弱，这不是他——

Jim告诫自己即使眼前瓦肯的味道再好闻，即使他的身体有多想埋进眼前人的怀里，也挡不住对方是个冷血混蛋的事实。但是Jim没有成功离开，Spock抓住了他：“你受伤了。”

“显然的！”

“你需要治疗。”Spock的语气是绷紧的。

“当然，所以教授麻烦你松一下手，让我去找一下Bones。”Jim对着Spock翻了个白眼。

Spock眼睛幽深，手瞬间收紧了一些，该死的瓦肯三倍力几乎立刻勒疼了Jim。而那些从一开始就被他强压着的委屈情绪也累积到一个顶点，他控制不住地眼睛发红：“操，疼，松手Spock！你到底想怎样？”

Spock依旧没有松开Jim的手，却从办公室的柜子里拿出了治疗仪，他将Jim的手拉到眼前，他似乎叹了口气：“安静，我为你治疗。”

Jim愣住了，Spock的声音失去了怒气，宛如治愈的大提琴一般平稳柔和，或许带着一点无奈？他不确定，但是那种语调听起来应是陌生却意外的有些熟悉，以至于让Jim只能迷茫而僵硬地站在Spock面前，他愣愣地正低着头治疗他手的Spock的发旋。他不知道为什么Spock的个人办公室里竟然会有治疗仪，如果说这是教授料到他的学员会闯祸而为他准备的，他自己都不信。而Spock从多方面治愈了他，不能仅仅是伤口，他更让他平静了下来，他不确定这是否是瓦肯的心灵能力之一，还是日渐加强的气味吸引。瓦肯温热的手隔着他的制服将温度传递到他的皮肤上，热流从此处发源，通过四肢百骸最后流过他的心、他的脑，瓦肯身上温暖炎热的沙漠气息再次包围了他，他有限的理智告诉自己情况不妙，但是他已经升不起任何反抗情绪。那个恼怒的劲头过去，他又向Spock展开自己，任其宰割。

过了一小会，瓦肯收回了仪器，也松开了Jim的手，焦糖色的眸子盯着眼前的蓝眸，“现在，你是否愿意告知我发生何事？”

Jim微微避开了Spock的眼睛，组织了一下语言，努力不要让自己像个委屈地跟男盆友告状的小姑娘一样。“没什么，简单地说就是我在厕所遇到了他，我先挑衅了他，然后我们起了语言冲突，一时没忍住就打了他。”

“你以身犯险，在于你认为Gary Mitchell是罪魁祸首的可能性最大，不仅出于当前事件，有80%的可能性同时关于一年前的实验室爆炸事件，而你显然知悉此事。”Spock持续地盯着含糊不清的青年，直到对方挫败的放弃。

“你是说学院公布的，因为Elizabeth Dehner的操作失误导致的实验室爆炸么？Gary Mitchell因受伤而休学半年，而另一个受到波及的男孩Lee Kelso至今在尚未苏醒的植物人状态，由于是意外，Elizabeth Dehner本人则受到了退学处分，今生将无缘星空。”Jim准确无误地报出了事情的结果，附带一个讽刺却难过的嗤笑，他垂下眼帘，眼前闪现出曾经Dehner害羞却大胆地跟Bones表白的样子，当时Bones和Dehner已经开始约会了。还有Lee Kelso，Gary Mitchell曾经的好友之一，他是个笑点很低的乐天派，总是Cary被逗乐，并常常宣称Gary能把他笑死。而最后，他也终于因为Gary Mitchell而长眠不起了。他自己也曾将Gary作为他最好的朋友之一，而现在他们成仇。

“我假定事情并非如字面所述一般。”

“爆炸是个意外却又不是个意外。”Jim在次意识到他无法拒绝Spock，他嘴巴开合了几次，最后挫败而不确定地说：“我想Gary Mitchell的当时的目标应该是我……”

那是个学期末的周天，绝大部分学员都开始了假期，Mitchell叫他去学院最边上的11号实验室外的墙角。Jim至今不知道Mitchell为何要对他下手，但对方曾表示他不过是公事公办而已。他动手了，但手里扔向Jim的白色药剂没有丝毫反应。

“我们都没想到他拿错了药剂，或者说Dehner拿错了药剂。他把药剂藏在了实验室，因为最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。我们扭打了起来，没想到Dehner和Kelso当时就在实验室里，Dehner手里拿着药剂，她将这当做是自己的作业内容，她将药剂递给Lee让他继续进行了一半的融合实验，率先趴在窗口试图制止我们的扭打。”

那个时候已经来不及了，Gary Mitchell显然也不知道白色药剂和作业药剂融合会产生爆炸，而他只来得及将Dehner从窗口拉出来，他们没跑几步，就被爆炸的冲击压倒在地。Jim来不及救起Kelso，而他虽然努力保护了Dehner，但是她不仅受了损伤，一无所知的她同时深陷在害死Kelso的绝望里。而Gary Mitchell据说因为受伤昏迷直接休学了。奇怪的，他醒来的最早，也很快恢复过来了。之后Jim曾返回现场试图寻找证据，但却一无所获，显然已经被人善后了，最后事情只能不了了之。

Spock挑起了一边眉毛，以严谨的方式：“果真如此。记录里并未有你。”

“显然是Pike，我对他的举动也疑惑，我甚至跟他争吵过，但是他始终告诉我为什么。”Jim至今还会为没有还Dehner一个清白而内疚不已，有段时间他甚至无法面对Bones。“好了不管你是否相信，这就是全部了。Gary Mitchell害了Dehner和Kelso却依旧逍遥法外。而他现在回来了，我怀疑他的目标还是我，之前如果是他所说的‘公事公办’，那现在，我相信已经夹带私人恩怨了，比较他自己的手段显然并不高明。”

Jim撇了撇嘴，没注意到Spock为“公事公办”这个词染上一层阴翳。事情似乎越来越复杂了，他或许有必要找Pike教军一叙。思及此，Spock想到了Jim的后半句，“是以，我是否可以认定Gary Mitchell于稍早之前对你出言侮辱、进行人身攻击。”Spock想到了学校里弥漫的谣言，虽然表面上Jim对此毫不在意，但留言的沉淀需要时间，即使在没有人操纵的情况下。

“没什么，不过是一些更糟糕的话而已，人类的语言博大精深，你总能遇到更恶劣的，超乎你想像。” Jim不允许自己告诉Spock Gary Mitchell到底说了什么，他摊了摊手，恶毒的言语他听过太多了，他只是一时失去了理智而已。

但Spock却为此皱起了眉，一些不堪的留言在他脑中闪过，无论Gary Mitchell是否是散播谣言的人（即使他们此刻都知道极有可能是她），但是他正面的侮辱伤害了Jim，怒气在Spock的身体里翻腾，他紧盯着Jim的眼睛，试图从里面看到隐藏在蔚蓝身后的真实情绪。“请原谅我的无理，但我需要你的明示才能对下他判下合理的处分。”

Jim觉得自己可能想太多了，不过这不妨碍他被愉悦了，他将头凑近Spock，让自己占满他的视线，他的气味好闻的不得了，直接侵占瓦肯的嗅觉系统。“教授您这是要为我出头吗我的教授~”Jim眨了眨眼睛，之前还说不会听信片面之词的瓦肯怎么听都有点为他护短的意思，他看着对方几乎可以明显察觉到的皱眉与翻腾的怒气，他无法控制自己不开口去安抚这个瓦肯，所以他开了个玩笑。

不知道是不是因为被jim说中了，Spock的耳朵尖微绿，但即使如此，他依旧以认真坚定地眼神回答，这让Jim有些不知所措的感动。

他的手在桌角上无措的来回小浮动移动了一下，局促地不知该吧手脚放哪里，过了一会，他低低地开口说道：“你瞧Spock……其实你说的没错，我的私生活一团糟，我和学校了很多女生都睡过，但我最近没有再频繁流窜于女生之间。重要的是，我根本从没有跟……跟你以外的男性人类或者外星种族发生过任何性关系。我自己知道，所以我并不在乎这些谣言。但是，我是说——”Jim吞了吞口水，不知道自己在紧张什么，天啊，他在解释个什么劲，快闭嘴！ “所以你没有真相信那个谣言……对吧？”

不，他无所谓，他并不期待。

Jim反复心里默念了几遍，然后他的右手手指下意搓揉着左手食指，蓝眼睛闪烁着盯着Spock的面部。

“Kirk学员，瓦肯不相信任何没有事实依据的舆论。”Spock回答得没有半分犹豫，Jim在对方的眼睛里没有看到丝毫的嫌弃或者厌恶，只有直白与坦率。

Jim的心脏为瓦肯地这句话，疯狂地跳动了一下，他想眼前的瓦肯大概永远不会明白他一本正经撩人的能力有多到位。

“Sweet。”他弯起天蓝的眼，晴空下没有一丝阴霾，Jim露出一个全然愉悦地笑容，然后低头给了他的Spock教授一个吻。

tbc


	2. 10-1. Anger (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一边生气地开车，一边还不忘了治疗积木的十八克。以及Pain, makes you feel good.和Language, Cadet Kirk.有的时候直白的而英语真的好带感啊，请想象Spock在你耳边低声咬耳朵说着这样的话，我的幻肢，爆炸爆炸。常常想用全英文写（并做不到），大概是因为本来就是英语的剧，所以才会有这种感觉吧。
> 
> 另外关于治疗仪的描写都是我瞎掰，并不知道ST世界里的治疗仪能不能这样。

**10.**

**Anger (1)**

 

Jim不确定Spock会带他去哪里，但他觉得自己今晚可能小命不保。

他不确定……如果自己现在立刻认错，他还能不能抢救一下自己？但是直到飞行器落下，瓦肯教授一把把他从里面扯出来，紧紧拽着他的胳膊几乎是半提着他把他带进了一个陌生的房子、陌生的房间，并且把他一把扔在床，然后碰地关上门离他而去的这段时间内，Jim都没有开口认错。

Jim Kirk，别怂！

Jim给自己打气，决定在Spock回来之后好好跟他谈谈。

“灯光百分之60。”Jim一手揉着自己的胳膊，他不用看都知道被Spock捏紧的那一圈肯定全紫了，一边打量着四周，这看起来似乎是Spock在学校外的住所，可以说是相当富有了，拜托这可是旧金山，而这，可是一个两层的独栋。

飞快地看了一下，Jim在床头发现了一部家用通讯器，他的已经在失去意识时被Gary Mitchell用相位枪破坏了。他犹豫了一下，还是打开了通讯器。当通讯器发出了正在接通中的提示，Jim大大松了口气。谢天谢地他没有记错Gaila的号码！

“喂？Gaila？”

“Jim？你怎么有空跟我打电话？你到酒吧了吧？”电话一头的Gaila语气似乎不太对。

Jim沉默了半秒，还是硬着头皮讲下去：“不，事实上……emmm， Gaila，你能不能……帮我顶个班？”

“操你的，Kirk！你他妈也不看看现在几点了！我特么都已经帮你代完一场了！”正在中场休息的猎户座女孩咆哮起来，她发誓，如果Jim Kirk此刻站在她面前的话，她一定一口咬下他的脑袋。今晚她本来可以美美的躺在床上休息的，结果临时又被一个电话喊了过来，说是Jim Kirk又翘班了。“Jim你还想不想要这份工作了？现在你必须告诉我你到底是怎么……”

“Gaila，我当然需要找个！……听着，我必须挂了，被他听到的话，我就小命不保了，晚点再联系你宝贝，谢谢你帮我代班！mua！”

“喂？什么？他？一个男人？！喂、喂？Jim？”嘟嘟的声音从通讯器里传出，毫无疑问Gaila的话还没说完就被挂断了。“Jim Kirk……我操你的！！！”Gaila在后台咆哮了起来。

“Gaila？你没事吧？”管事的头钻了进来：“是Jim吗？他没事吧？”

“额……没事，我没事领班。还有Jim，”Gaila咬碎了一口银牙，“他也没事！就是突然生病了打电话跟我和您道歉。”

“下一场快开始咯？准备一下。”管事的头又缩了回去。

“好……好的！”Jim Kirk祝你被那个男人操死在床上谢谢！Gaila狠狠地诅咒了一下，然后拿起了自己的话筒，突然想起了什么走了出去。

据说当晚，美丽性感的猎户座驻场女歌手已改往日性感甜美风格，临时换曲目化身性感美杜莎女王，嗨翻全场，赚的金满盘钵。当然这些Jim目前都不会知道了。

Jim用最快的速度挂断了电话然后爬回到刚刚被摔在床上的位置，乖乖坐着，两只脚顺着床沿挂下来。话说，他是不是应该趁现在逃走？

可还没来得及盘算这个方案的可能性，Spock回来了。

好吧，逃不掉了。Jim努力让自己像个乖巧的学生，他偷偷抬头看了一眼Spock，发现他手里拿着治疗仪。这是第二次了，第二次为他治疗，Jim看着瓦肯用力紧握着治疗仪直至有点发青白的指节，一股异样的、淡淡的酸涩又从心里蔓延出来，于是他低低地呼唤了一声：“Spock……”

Jim等了一会，没有回音，他不知道Spock将持续不跟他说话多久，但他似乎也别无选择，视线只好随着瓦肯苍白的直接移动。其实并不严重嘛，在承受范围之内，Jim漫不经心地胡乱想着有的没的。

就在Jim觉得时间久到Spock这辈子都不先跟他讲话的长度，对方终于蹦出了一句话：“将衣服脱掉，我为你治疗。”

正在走神的Jim有点被突然蹦出的话惊了一吓，猛地抬头看向Spock。而瓦肯的眼神像一柄利剑一样悬在他的眼前，他的眼睛深邃的像黑洞一样，里面有太多的内容是Jim所读不懂的。或许是Spock的目光太尖锐了，针一样像是要刺破他的皮肤、刺破他自我防护的驱壳，触碰他真实的内核，这种感觉让这个总玩世不恭的青年瞬间有种炸毛的感觉。他像只刺猬一样瞬间展开了自我防御机制。对Jim Kirk而言，他可以对Spock笑，他可以跟Spock调情，也可以跟Spock做爱，他并不打算跟Spock展示自己的脆弱。

Jim别开眼睛，挤出一个笑容：“不用了，Spock 我自己可以。你瞧它们只是看起来有点糟糕，其实还好。……没什么事的话，我现在想回寝室好好睡一觉了，Spock我们一切明天再说？包括你跟Pike这边的行动？”

“脱掉。”瓦肯自动屏蔽了Jim的话，完全是一副不带商量的语气。

Jim皱起眉，决定站起来起身离开，他已经将之前要跟Spock好好谈谈的想法抛出了银河系，更何况Spock离他太近了，这让他变得越来越想要Spock，这让他会渐渐地服从Spock。但是瓦肯没有给他离开的机会，他的气场更强了，按住Jim的肩头，让他动弹不得。

疼痛让他咧了咧嘴，该死的瓦肯三倍力！空气中的因子从沉默转向紧张，Jim有些气恼地开口：“我说了我没事，教授！” 他强调道，提高了一些分贝。

“治疗。”Spock再次无视了Jim的话，他的嘴唇抿地愈发紧了。

Jim想发火，但是他深吸了一口气，克制了自己，毕竟是瓦肯是好意，还救了他。他想了想，决定动之以情：“行，Spock，你先放开我。我们好好聊聊。”他真诚地盯着Spock，直到对方放开钳着他肩膀的手。

“你瞧，Spock、别被影响了。你所有的情绪，现在对我的保护也好、责任也好，都来源于药剂产生的占有欲。但我们都知道——”Jim无意识地做了一个吞咽的动作，“ ** _这不是真的_** ，Spock。”

他的心脏缓慢地跳动着，每次都随着自己开口吐出的话漏掉一拍，“如果不是这个该死的药剂，我们永远都不可能有关系。我们像活在两个世界。”

他希望自己看起来足够真诚，他希望自己在Spock的盯视下没有露出任何一丝胆怯：“ ** _你永远不可能会想要我，_** ”这样一个，离经叛道、流转于女孩之间、从不认真，的我。

“…… ** _而我也永远不可能——会想要你。_** ”哦这句话不是真的，事实上他不确定，即使没有药剂，他或许……因为瓦肯足够火辣。

话说完了，接下来是一段漫长的沉默，其实并不，只是Jim觉得那几秒漫长的像经过了一个世纪。

“你说完了？”终于轮到瓦肯开口了。他紧抿的薄唇里蹦出几个单词。

“……额，是的。” 说完这句，他有些闪躲地尴尬地努力看着瓦肯，Spock应该听懂他的意思了吧？“那我可以自己来（治疗），或者回……”金发青年再次试图站起身。

“Jim Kirk，你凭什么认为我会让你一次次——”Spock的语句断在中央，在Jim还没反应过来的下一秒，他已经被按倒在了床上，左手被钳制在背后，脖子被死死按在被褥上。

“Spock？！”Jim半边脸陷在被子里，空余的右手弯曲放在脑边，但是被制住脖子导致他无法通过右手使力抬起自己的身子。Spock也上了床，他抬脚用膝盖和小腿力量压制着了Jim的小腿，使Jim呈现一个跪趴的姿势，而他挺翘的屁股正对着瓦肯的裤裆。由于脖子和手被固定着，他没办法向前挪动让自己的屁股远离Spock。

Jim脑中一阵空白，完全愣住了。等等？发生了什么？这是什么情况？这跟他预想的不一样啊！？

把他当犯人一样按着的……确实是个逻辑至上的瓦肯吧？

“这是你第二次，以身犯险。”Spock语气阴沉，他继续掐着Jim的脖子，一手松开了Jim被钳制的左手，抓起他黏着灰尘脏兮兮的衣角就往上掀。

“Spock——冷静——你弄疼我了！”Jim边喊着边立刻用相对自由双手翻过来，像囚犯抱头的姿势艰难地去掰控制着他脖子的Spock的手。但是当他的手触碰到Spock手指的时候，突然再次降临的电流让他整个身子一软。

所以瓦肯的双手到底是什么秘密武器？瓦肯神经掐？他脑子乱成一团，一切在他意料之外。

他没懂自己说了什么让Spock暴走了？

没毛病啊，每一句话都没有。

“你瞧，我真的没事，我知道你在生气，但是你要相信我已经做好了万全的准备，即使你没赶来我也……还okay……啊！”衣服被直接掀起来拉过头顶，快速粗暴的手段让背上的伤口和和伤口处肌肤黏连在一起的布料分开的时候产生剧烈的疼痛。本来弯着的双手被迫从脖子处松开，随着脱衣的动作拉到了头前。衣服没有完全被脱下而是在手腕部位堆到了一起，瓦肯将Jim的双手反穿过衣服的领口，用衣服给Jim做了一个手铐，让他无法行动。

这下好了，Jim也生气了。“Spock！”

“Jim Kirk，你热衷于激怒他人，并对受伤有特殊倾向。” Spock的语气像个研读Jim Kirk分析报告的机器人，他居高临下地看着被压在床上的人，背上伤痕刺眼无比，几处相位枪擦过的伤口呈现出一种烤焦的状态，而地面翻滚造成的擦伤虽然不严重但却看起来很恐怖。

他还是被Spock看透了一部分，伤痛……让他感觉自己活着。

Jim懊恼地想着自己刚刚不应该随手擦掉了脖子上剩余的接触式外向型麻醉剂，虽然本来他的颈背上也没怎么涂。他应该涂满整个脖子，这样身后的瓦肯应该可以被他放倒。被压着全然不能动弹的青年咬紧了唇，愤怒地刺激道：“没错！Spock 我不介意受伤，您猜怎么着？伤痛让我感觉良好。我也不需要治疗，我喜欢捣蛋惹事，我就是个麻烦精。那又怎样，你有什么资格管我？”Jim努力转过脑袋，用眼角的余光看着上头的瓦肯，背光让瓦肯的面容看不真切，但这不妨碍他露出一个大大的讽刺的笑，要知道他的群嘲能力一直超好。

“很好。”如果言语可以有形化，那Spock的语言将是满满的、沉重的黑，“如果伤痛让你感觉良好——”

既然你对自己的身体毫不珍惜。

Spock一手解开了Jim的裤头，反手从背后同时抓着他的裤子和内裤往下一拉，Jim的翘屁股和微硬的性器立刻暴露在了空气中。

“Spock！”Jim惊呼出声，随即羞愤爬上他的脸颊。这是当然的不是吗？从Spock的阴茎隔着布料贴着他的屁股开始，不，从Spock来救他抱着他出门开始，他就想要Spock。

他总是想要Spock。

他们两周没做爱了。

药剂让他想要Spock，只要到了一定范围内，Spock的味道一直就跟行走的春药一样围绕着他，让他为Spock而空虚着，让他臣服于Spock，想要Spock操他、填满他。但是这个情况下？Jim可不想投降，于是他挣着起来。“Fuck！Spock，放开我！”

“恕我不能。”三倍的瓦肯力死死的掐着身下人的脖子，让Jim的挣扎看起来无力和无效。他将轻便高端的治疗仪放在了Jim的背上方，“扫描开始——”仪器开始运作起来。

“你想干嘛？”不详的预感让他的肌肉和声音都绷紧了。

“确定治疗面积……”手大的治疗仪一边播报一边根据背部受伤上下左右展开，然后Spock将治疗仪按到了Jim的背上，仪器一下子就贴住了他的背，治疗开始。

“我说了我不需要治疗！……啊！”疼痛让蓄力的肌肉组织瞬间卸力，原本用力拱起的背部反向下陷，Jim感觉自己背部的伤口在经历白细胞加速生成、伤口消毒然后清理，而之后将是细胞再生、肌肉组织重组、血管重连、表皮修复……所有加速人体自然愈合周期的行为都会产生一定得疼痛，越快越疼。

真有你的，Spock。

Jim重新贴在被子上的脸上控制不住露出了疼痛的表情，他皱着眉张着嘴无声的喘着气，他尽力转过头，如果眼神可以杀死一个瓦肯：

他一定让对方先死个十次百次的，太过分了，这他妈什么高端辣鸡玩意，刚刚突然的一下让疼得他都快软了。不过这意味着他大概不用回去找Bones，然后回去经历不怎么疼痛但是比较长久的治疗，外加咆哮和接受他一向讨厌的无针注射器。

在Jim打算咬牙不发出疼痛的呻吟挺过去之前，Spock用拇指和无名指掐住了他的脸颊、卡进上下颌骨之间让他无法紧闭嘴巴，剩下的食指和中指则伸进了他嘴里。Jim柔软的舌头贴着瓦肯的手指微微颤抖着，这个情况让他无法控制自己唾液腺的运作。而横冲直撞地手指抠得有些过于深入让他有些恶心想干呕，舌头不得不移动、推拒、逃避着，结果Spock手指很快就被Jim的唾液湿漉漉的。

他知道Spock为什么要做这个，这跟他们的第二次不一样。办公室地那次依旧没什么反抗的自我意识，他的身体是向Spock开放的。他的后穴甚至毫不知耻地配合着、放松着向他打开。而这次，一阵一阵间歇性地疼痛让他的身体跟着疼痛绷紧。

当Spock收回他的手指并毫不犹豫地插进他的身体的时候，后穴内壁的软肉几乎是立刻一阵收缩。他闷哼出声。

Jim羞愤地意识到即使这样，即使Spock欺负他，即使他还在生气，他的身体依旧想要Spock，他或许坚持不了多久就会向Spock求饶了。瓦肯的气息就在他的头顶，那么愤怒、那么强烈、那么充满情绪与欲望，充满控制与占有。即使是这种暴力、强迫性行为的情况下，他的身体是如此想要这个，想要被侵犯，这让他觉得自己有点下贱，Jim像只刚被折断翅膀的鸟儿一样发出混杂着绝望与渴望地呻吟。

瓦肯很快插入了另一根手指。异物的感觉让他难受，被固定在背上的治疗仪产生的疼痛又缓解了这股难受，让疼痛之外的感受得以放大，比如抽插间带来的内壁的酥麻、比如Spock修长的手指的形状，比如……Jim呻吟出声，显然前列腺并不难找，又或者瓦肯比他想象得要了解他的身体。

“疼痛，让你感觉良好……（ ** _Pain, makes you feel good._** ** _）_** ”背后的男人在他耳边低声重复着，火热的气息拂过他耳朵上的绒毛，Spock张开嘴咬住他的耳朵，舌头舔过他柔软的耳骨。

“去你……妈的Spock…嗯啊……”Jim的骂句止于呻吟，瓦肯的手指再次擦过他的前列腺，他的耳朵是通红的，不知是源于敏感还是某人的舔舐。他的脸是通红的，不知是源于羞愤还是刺激。他的背部可见皮肤也是通红的，不知道是因为治疗仪带来的疼痛还是修复伴随的滚烫的热意。他整个人都是红的。

“注意言辞，Kirk学员。（ ** _Language, Cadet Kirk._** ** _）_** ”瓦肯继续在他的耳边威胁地低语，学员这个词毫不意外换来另一次的内壁收缩，Spock的闷哼在Jim的耳边像个闷雷一样炸开，将他的意识打撒。他甚至没有意识到对方松开了钳制他后颈的手，连背部的疼痛也不能阻止他的勃起。

Spock的双手掰开了一直在他视线里引诱他的白屁股，他硬地发疼的阴茎并不打算顾及Kirk的感受，一如Kirk从不顾及他的，坚定地向那个尚未准备完毕的洞里推进。肌肉和内壁的僵硬都无法阻止Spock，他抓着Jim腰两侧一使力，直接一插到底，他整根狰狞的发绿的阴茎没入了Jim的身体。

“啊……Spock！……” Jim双手抓紧了自己的衣服布料，他疼地整个人都颤抖起来。混蛋……生理盐水在他的眼眶里打转，灯光下蔚蓝的双眼蒙上一层雾气。

瓦肯双手握住青年的腰身，开始冲刺起来，一下一下，粗暴地冲撞着他的身体，无情而准确地擦过他体内的前列腺，不许他在疼痛下萎靡，也不许他在刺激下高潮。

Jim控制不住地低声尖叫呻吟着，他被疼痛和快感同时拉扯着，他的意识被恶劣地折磨着，游走于天堂和地狱之间。阴茎胀得发疼，前液低落在灰色的被褥上，却迟迟到不了解放的高点。

粗暴、残酷、失控的瓦肯。

疼痛、激烈、焦灼、快感。

后入、强迫、没有亲吻和抚摸，更没有安慰，有的只是惩罚。

即使这样，他还是可耻地勃起着，绝望地渴求着，渴求着身上的瓦肯能够抚摸他、能够照顾他的前面，让他解放。

生理盐水从眼眶挤出，总是闯祸惹事的青年终于被折磨地哭出声来。Jim模糊地睁开被液体黏连在一起的双眼，努力艰难地转头看着欺负惩罚着自己的瓦肯。他哑着嗓子，夹带着呻吟求饶了：“求你……Spock……”

Spock盯了Jim好一会，却似乎没有好放过他的意思，酸疼让Jim难以更久地维持着脖子扭转一百多度的动作，“Spock……”他再次呜咽出声，眼泪没用地当着Spock的面了流了下来。

“你是否……知错？”终于，Spock停下了动作，松开了紧抓着腰部的双手，留下两道明显的青紫。双手抓着身下人的大腿就着插入的动作、伴随着对方小声的尖叫直接将人翻了个身。然后他看到了青年一副被折磨得乱七八糟的样子，嘴角挂着来不及吞咽的津液，睁着一双通红的眼睛，淡金棕的睫毛上还黏连着水珠，湿漉漉地蓝眼睛终于带上了乞求。

“Spock……”

青年哭喊着他的名字，好像他是他命里唯一的救赎。

 一如…… ** _当年_ _。_**

Spock终于低下头吻上了那张求饶的粉唇……

Jim最终还是在Spock手里得到了解放，太久的折磨使他最后射精的时候出现大片的意识空白，就好像他的脑子随着精液一起射掉了。

等他缓过来的时候，Spock已经解开了他的双手，他颤抖着撑着床慢慢坐起身来。他的目光茫然注视四周，没看到Spock。接着他听到开门的声音，Spock带着浴巾从浴室出来走到他面前。

“惩罚……结束了？”他抬头看向Spock，没想到自己的语气还带着无法抑制的颤抖。

Spock脸色立刻黑了。

他又说错话了？这是Jim的下意识反应，他咽了下口水，紧张起来。但随即，他意识到理智回笼的Spock不是生他气的，而是在生自己的。

“我没……害怕，我只是……还有点，没缓过神来……”Jim断断续续地开口。只是刚刚太刺激了，他才不怕Spock呢。他倒是有点害怕理智回笼的瓦肯面对自己所做的事情会无法置信到奔溃之类的。

瓦肯抖开毛巾，手腕一个旋转将浴巾披在了Jim身上。“去洗澡。”等Jim抓住身上的浴巾后他立刻松开了手。

Jim又看了Spock一眼，然后慢慢爬下床，晃晃悠悠地起身，腿肚子打着颤，一步一步地走向浴室。后穴里的精液随着他的动作，慢慢从滑落到大腿上，并随着大腿根往下流。他能感觉到身后瓦肯的视线黏连在他已经只剩下粉嫩新鲜疤痕的背上，那种热度烧红了他的脸。

 

tbc


	3. 10-2. Anger (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “临时性/关系”和“临时/性关系”
> 
> A temporary relationship and atemporary sexial relationship
> 
> 积木真的很想跟18g做。然而18g不想陷入积木的甜蜜陷阱，但是显然他失败了，Jim Kirk总令人上瘾。
> 
> 积木目前渣我知道，本章后半段文风有点变化？先写完后半章再写前半章的，希望衔接和心理变化没有问题。另外Jim会继续渣的你们做好准备，毕竟我内心在这部里很想虐18g。Spock被他伤害着又治愈着，Spock早在他不知道的时候就被吃定了，但是Jim自己也在被治愈的过程中，只是自己不知道而已，所以他无知无觉的继续伤害着Spock直到他意识到自己爱上Spock的一天。但是要到更未来的某一天，他才会完全的治愈自己和Spock。

接10.1

\------------------------------       

 

浴室里，Jim任由温度偏高的热水冲洗着他的身体，一边清理着自己。被操出去的脑子也回到他颈部以上之后，他觉得自己再也不会探究什么瓦肯逻辑理论下所隐藏的情感冲动了，他现在亲身领教过了，超他妈粗暴加可怕。这么想着走神地按到腰上的淤青的Jim一下子龇牙咧嘴了，啧啧果然惨不忍睹。他有一搭没一搭地想着，显然并没有吸取教训。他不会因此而害怕和Spock继续发生性关系，即使在经历这样粗暴的性爱之后，他意识到自己仍然会想要Spock，不仅仅是药物，他本身也不拒绝这样粗暴的性爱。

青年没用太长时间就从淋浴房里出来了，他随手拿起一根毛巾擦着自己湿漉漉的头发，从镜子里看到自己无所谓的神情，手上的动作渐渐慢了下来。

Spock会如此生气，既在他意料之外，又有那么点意料之中。那种感觉类似于如果老骨头知道他乱来，让自己受伤肯定会气炸一样。在意的人受了伤还一副不在意、无所谓的态度继续乱来，一般人都会气炸吧？但Spock是瓦肯，能让他气到失去理智，这又让他有点意外。

……其实，他知道自己有这臭毛病，他当然知道了。他有的时候会固执地追求疼痛与受伤，即使在性爱上，粗暴的Spock也让他爽到意识空白，那听起来让他有点像受虐狂。他不是百分之一百确定，但他觉得自己不是个M，因为他不是为了追求快感而去承受这些，也不是这些伤痛能让他产生120%的快感，但是，伤痛与流血让他觉得自己——活着。他总是莫名其妙、不可理喻地空虚着，好像自己失去了什么一样。但他清楚的知道他没有失去任何东西，那听起来不合逻辑，他想到这个词，然后又想到Spock，这让他勾起了嘴角。

星空、伤痛和性爱，大概是能填补他体内不知名空洞的唯三样东西。那种感觉不是作为一个受虐狂去追求伤痛和性爱，更像是一个人对海洛因、大麻之类毒瘾，他没办法、他戒不掉，唯有这些东西能让他好受些。所以他知道自己有问题，他只是不知道原因，也无从探查。一瞬间他想到了腰间的刺青，他沉默了，或许是他不想探查……或许，他就是本性如此。

他吹着头，边看了眼门，猜测着浴室门外的瓦肯正在做什么。显然这个忠于逻辑的瓦肯没有太多选择，连一支事后烟都不可能。他突然觉得自己有些对不起Spock，他总是逼迫着Spock，突破他的底线，让他违背自己忠于的逻辑。Bones说的没错，他糟透了，对Spock而言，他一定是最差的那种炮友。但是他偏偏又无法停下，Spock比任何人都能填补他的空虚，所以他对Spock的步步紧逼就像他是他对受伤流血的追求一样。他太糟糕了，这已经不仅仅是他自己的事，因为他还拉了一个人跟他一起遭殃。

但即使如此，他知道自己仍会继续进行这个行为，直到药效过去、Spock对他不再具有这种强烈的性吸引力。他有些厌恶这样的自己，但是又无法控制自己，或许他可以做个温柔的、虚伪的道歉——他随手丢下浴巾，看着镜子里全裸的自己，露出一个有些无奈和自嘲的笑容。

Jim轻声打开门，看到坐在床边的Spock，上身赤裸着，下身穿了条黑裤。他就这样看着自己双手，一动不动，紧实的肌肉让他看起来像个雕塑一样，他背部的肌肉僵硬程度来看，他看起来维持这个动作有段时间了。或许是在自己进去洗澡之后开始的，Jim想到，而瓦肯侧对着他，微低着头，在略显昏暗的灯光下，Jim什么都看不真切，他想知道Spock此刻是怎样的表情……

又来了，这种诡异的酸涩和细微的心疼。他皱了皱眉，压下心中刚泛起的一点情绪，走到瓦肯面前。

Jim注意到Spock的脑袋稍微动了一下，在低垂的视线看到他的小腿肚和赤着的脚之后。但是Spock并没有抬头。Jim等了几秒钟，他的耐心首先消耗殆尽，屋内的扉糜还未散净，室温调节系统已然良好运行着，他却感觉到了一丝冷意。于是他又向前走了一步，伸手快速捧起Spock的脸颊，然后在Spock为此呆愣、猝不及防面对他的裸体的当头，抬起膝盖置于床沿，一下子跨坐在Spock的大腿上，汲取瓦肯身体散发的炎热。已经软下来的性器和周围淡金色的耻毛就这样再次一览无余地展现在Spock眼前。分开的大腿加上裤子布料的摩擦让他依旧酸软的后穴有些不适，Jim细微短促地呻吟了一下，接着他挪了挪屁股，结果反而让自己的性器完美贴合了身下人大腿间的巨物，处于震惊状态的Spock和自顾自动作的Jim似乎对这完全没受影响。

别傻了，当然受影响啦，Spock从看到自己学员光着的小腿肚和踩在地毯上的赤脚丫，他就已经从沉思中被激回神了。他不敢看Kirk，无论是从一个教授搞了他的学生，还是从他刚刚的暴力性行为，又或者其他什么原因，都导致了他无法抬头看Kirk。但是Kirk从来都会不断突破他对事情的认知，他虽然疑惑于对方没有穿上自己为他准备的换洗衣物，但他至少以为对方是围着浴巾的，但是他没有。

他是全裸的。一丝不挂。并且，他直接坐在了他身上。

经过治疗的Jim身上的皮肤是白皙的，而且刚得到浴室热水的冲淋，他整个人都散着热气透着粉。身上的小伤痕早已看不出来，较大的伤口修复后留下粉嫩地疤，剩下的就是刚才那场性爱产生的激烈和痕迹，以及手部和腰部看起来可怖的紫青。

于是Spock从沉思的愣神变成了震惊的愣神，他对信息的接收都变成了一段一段的了，但思绪的迟钝完全不影响他的身体违背他的自主意识在Jim扭动屁股后立刻开始起反应。

而Jim呢？他也绝不如他表现地那么镇定，在他的屁股隔着裤子贴上Spock阴茎的瞬间后穴下意识的收缩了一下，他几乎，立刻想要了。由于坐在Spock大腿上让他比Spock高一些，他微微低下视线，他能看到Spock掩盖不住地震惊表情，和他焦黑瞳孔里那个脸色绯红沉迷欲望的难看样子的自己，哪怕他闭着眼睛不看，他能感觉到Spock欲望的气息，相信就像Spock能感觉到他的一样。

药剂让他们无处躲藏。

Jim睁开眼睛，脸继续捧着Spock，然后轻柔地对Spock说道：“Spock，我们来做爱吧。”像恶魔对迷途的旅人温柔地的低吟。

“Kirk，不——”这句话终于把Spock唤回了神，他抬起双手抓住了Jim的手腕，炽热的双手在Jim皮肤上产生电流，让他随之轻哼了一下。Spock立刻停住了，他不知道自己该继续拿开Jim Kirk捧着他的脸的双手，还是立刻放开自己纠缠着Jim肌肤的指尖。

“Spock，我想要你。”他开始凑近当人肉椅的男人，两种气息混合地愈加紧密，屁股底下感受到的变化让他微微喘气。

Spock慢慢地像不可撼动地石块一样，将他置于他脸上的双手往下掰，Jim的双手不得不随着这个动作慢慢离开他渴望的瓦肯的俊脸，这让他有点气恼，但是他很快想起自己想要道歉的事情，关于把Spock拖入整件事情、关于让Spock生气、关于让Spock做了这么多违反逻辑的事情……以及关于他将继续做这些……

“Spock，你瞧：我没事，我很好。这些，全部，没有什么是我不想要的。”Jim轻声说道，然后低头亲吻了一下Spock视线微垂的眼睛露出的眼睑。他发现自己如果用心去看Spock的眼睛，他就能读懂一点Spock的情绪，而最近好像随着他对Spock的熟悉，这个技能开始升级，他不知道是不是自己天赋异禀，但是他知道正直如Spock，绝对会在怒火过去、回过神来之后对他产生强烈的内疚情绪。他想告诉Spock，他很好，伤口也被治疗了，而且他并不讨厌和Spock早前那次暴力的性交，他也没有因此受到创伤，他没有做任何自己不想要的事情。

他想跟Spock做爱，温柔的那种，或许这可以将Spock从上一场的打击里出来。

你瞧，他又开始了，就这样——一步步紧逼Spock，因为他知道，奇怪的，Spock不会强烈的拒绝他，所以他将继续自己的强迫，以温柔而虚伪的安慰为名。

他看着Spock微张的嘴，和眼神深处的动摇，知道他理解了自己的意思，并且被细微的安慰到了，他感觉到瓦肯想要离开他手腕的双手再次握紧了。

是的Spock，一切都是他想要的，所以别内疚了，继续进行这个怪异的梦境吧，直到噩梦随着药力结束的那天为止。

Spock大概是强烈地动摇了一会，但是逻辑和理智还是占据了上峰，瓦肯还是松开了钳制住Jim的双手。然而Jim没有给他逃避的时间，他几乎是在瓦肯放开他的瞬间，反手抓住了Spock的手，是紧紧捏着他的指节手背、死死不放的那种。

Spock脸颊上的绿晕升腾起来，他终于紧绷着开口：“Kirk学员，请放开我，我不会与你发生性关系，你我都明白这不合逻辑。”

“去他的不合逻辑。Spock，做三次和做四次有什么区别！？”Jim情绪管理失控了一下，他不懂，显然以他对性爱的逻辑是无法理解瓦肯的逻辑的，但是他不想跟Spock争执，所以他软下语气，“Spock……跟我做，拜托。”他想要Spock，他知道他可以、也应该克制，他们有其他方法度过药剂作用的剩余时间。但是遇上这个黑发瓦肯之后他就没正常过，他不要其他的方法，他想要Spock，他需要Spock。于是他末尾又补了句，“Spock，别拒绝我——”

Jim Kirk极其难得地示弱地请求着，连瓦肯都为之动摇。Spock低头看着Kirk紧紧抓着他的双手，与他不一样的透着红润的手，凝视了几秒，末了终于开口：“Kirk——，瓦肯，”Spock停顿了一下，然后抬头望向Jim，原本艰难的目光化作炽热而坚定，“瓦肯不涉入一段 ** _临时性_** _关系_ 。”

我说真的？隔了这么久，在我们做了这么多次之后，你告诉我这个？ Jim楞了一下，觉得自己可以嘲讽几句，但是在Spock正视他的眼睛之后，他什么都说不出来了。

本应崇尚逻辑宛如AI的瓦肯看着他的眼睛那么认真，他甚至有种感觉到热度的错觉，让他的心狂跳不止，那超高速的频率完全不像是体能优秀的他该有的，他觉得自己简直像是换了颗心脏。太奇怪了，上次也是，在Spock告诉自己不信谣言之后。他对于Spock超认真（无论是坚定直白的还是生气摄人的）的眼神，要不是不敢对视别过眼，要不就是他无法逃避被死死钉在原地。

真是太奇怪了，别再做奇怪的事情了——

Jim想着，然后张开嘴：“如果……我是说如果——”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，不确定自己在说什么。他本来清醒的脑子在那样的眼神对视下开始糊涂起来，他不知道能不能对他现在所说的话负责，也不知道会不会后悔，但是他管不住自己的嘴：“这不是一段 _临时 **性关系**_ 。”

“没有如果，”瓦肯立刻拒绝了，然后抿了抿唇，停顿之后又放慢语调强调了一遍。“……没有如果。”

是的，对瓦肯来说，没有如果，所以Jim Kirk，你最好清醒一点，你不能担负这个责任，哪怕只是性关系，那可是瓦肯，你以后将不能跟从前一样流转于不同姑娘之间了。他用力地眨了下眼睛，努力让自己清醒一点，但是在深吸一口气之后，却不由自主地身子前倾贴进Spock的怀里，他们的呼吸交汇、气息交融，让他感觉无比舒适，让他……放弃抵抗了。

他想要Spock、急切地想要Spock，想要他、想要得都发疼了。

然后他注视这焦糖色的双眼，听到自己这么说：“ ** _好的。那就没有如果。_** ”

Spock知道自己应该告知他的宇宙生物课学员，他看起来沉迷欲望并不理智，并建议他回去思考后再作答复。或者说，学生与教授从事一段浪漫关系本就是不适合的。更何况，对Jim Kirk来说这或许只是一段长期的相互疏解的床伴关系。

他应该拒绝Jim Kirk。

但是他注视着Jim碧蓝的眼睛，那里像是有绚烂的无尽辰星，他意识到深深地陷落在里面——从未出来。即使Jim Kirk说的只是单纯的性关系，即使他知道青年的话里或许有退路也有陷阱，即使他那些像延绵细雨一样的钝痛从心里蔓延出来，覆盖他的每一寸皮肤，侵蚀着他的每一层精神屏障，他也不能放弃，他也无法拒绝，所以他开口说——

 

“ ** _你将不能反悔。_** ”

 

然后他倾身吻住了怀中人的唇。

 

tbc

 


	4. 11. Anger (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就突然变甜，毕竟确定关系的第一天，小尖很珍惜很小积木呢。小积木超撩的，毕竟对他而言，以后就是长期炮友了呢（大概？）~积木是个妖精了，专门诱惑半瓦肯教授的那种（突然想到童话梗：王子与海妖）。  
> 不啪了不啪了，啪不动了，想休息。

11.

Anger (2)

 

  
Jim满足的叹息着，张开嘴全然的接受了Spock的吻。他放弃抵抗、敞开自己，嘴里每一块肌肉、每一个细胞都接纳着Spock的入侵，他伸出自己的舌头和外来的那根纠缠在一起。他们缓慢而不会窒息地亲吻着，Jim能感到Spock在表达他的歉意，这种有些粘人和疼惜的方式让他意外的有些害羞的情绪产生，脸蛋几乎是快速升温。

Jim感觉到瓦肯带着电流的手指从他的尾椎骨向上，缓慢而温柔地抚过他每一节脊椎骨，一路向上直到肩胛骨。他背部的每一块肌肉都得到了抚慰，Spock的手留恋在他的疤痕上，反反复复，让他不自在的动了动。

Spock立刻停了下来，他结束了这个漫长缠绵的吻，关注地看着坐在他腿上的青年，确定他是否有任何一丝不适的表情。然后他看到了一张通红的脸，这让他微微露出一些讶异的表情。

“咳咳，”Jim咳嗽两声，肩膀微颤着露出几声闷笑，“痒……我是说，那些疤似乎有些敏感。”

“真皮修复……”

Jim打断了他，“没关系，我没事，伤口已经好了，不过是个疤，明天再说。”

Spock持续盯着他的脸，好像他脸上有什么他未曾见过的东西似的。

Jim移开目光，在对视中败下阵来。他别扭的动了动，结果感觉到屁股底下的东西进一步变大了，他轻哼了一下，注意到Spock还在看他。

“别看了。”Jim抬手捂住了那双焦糖色的眼，然后低头去寻找Spock的嘴。都怪他的脸太烫了、心跳的太快了，哦不，都怪Spock突然变得太磨人了。

Jim本来以为他们会坐在床沿上来一发骑乘，但他很快被放倒在了床上，正面朝上的那种。“Spock？”

“前一姿势不妥，你的腰部尚不该承受额外负担。”Spock只是摸过他的腰际就换来一声抽气。

Jim一阵羞恼，他正想说点什么反驳的话，但随即Spock抬起他的腰在他腰下垫上一块枕头。

他被Spock照顾着……Jim抿了抿唇，用腿肚子蹭了蹭瓦肯紧实地腰肉，沉默着打开修长的双腿环过他的腰，脚丫子在背后交叉，做出无声的邀请。

Spock的双手随即托起了他的屁股，手指放在后穴边缘将臀肉往两边掰。

Jim兴奋而期待地喘了口气，他的身体经过前一场的性爱和热水的冲刷之后整个人都是热热软软地，他的后穴依旧柔软着。“快点。”他催促着，用股沟蹭了蹭瓦肯蓄势待发的粗大，支着胳膊肘抬起身子，伸手去够瓦肯粗壮的阴茎，微扶着对准自己的入口，主动向前推进。

“Kirk，别——” 穴口含着龟头的吞咽了一下，Jim意料之外的行为让瓦肯本就傲人的性器又粗大了一圈，Spock的手瞬间掐紧了那两瓣挺翘的屁股，十指下陷。

“哈……别什么？别撩你？”Jim张开嘴，露出里面柔软的舌头，吊着眼睛看着身上的人，眼睛里蓝色的欲望像水一样流动，绯色的红晕从脸颊一路烧到眼角和耳朵根，让你一个劲看着我连眼睛都不眨，“我就…，嗯就撩……”你。Spock一步步地挺进让他放弃完成自己的句子，断断续续地随着瓦肯的进入发出呻吟。

Jim努力放松着自己的臀肉和肠壁，直到Spock阴茎完整地进入他的身体，他发出一声长长的叹慰。Spock观察着他的表情作动起来，双手抓着对方的大腿打开成M形前压，九浅一深地抽插着。

“啊嗯……嗯…S，Spock……”Jim不满足呻吟着，瓦肯磨人的速度让他忍不住晃动自己的屁股配合起来，让Spock也发出几声闷哼。

“快点嗯~，Spock，”Jim催促着，一手抓住Spock的胳膊抬起身子，然后一手搂上了瓦肯的脖子。成功双手抱住教授的脑袋之后，年轻的学员一边咬着瓦肯发绿的尖耳朵，一边在他耳边轻声请求着：“你可以……再粗暴点。”

浓郁的果香淹没了瓦肯，他的速度陡然加快了。Jim满足地搂着Spock，感受着瓦肯每一次有力的冲击，很快他就被Spock操开了、操熟了，诱人淫乱的呻吟在封闭的室内不停回荡。

……Jim觉得自己的脑细胞都快被瓦肯操出来了。他的身子跟着瓦肯的节奏晃动，半睁着眼透过湿润的薄雾望着在他身上律动的人，偶尔能看到发绿的阴茎在他的身体里来来回回，一次次地填满自己。他张着嘴呻吟着，口水从关不住的口中顺着嘴角流出，黏糊糊的但是他顾不上太多，他整个人都被填满了，有种与别人做从未有过的奇异满足。特别是能让那个在别人面前从不失控的瓦肯，对他充满欲望、暴怒失控或者温柔以待，这让Jim有种怪异的满足感。或许，或许他在药剂彻底失效前都会对瓦肯的老二情有独钟，他迷糊地想着，对，绿色的……

在这一瞬，Jim觉得这或许是件好事，毕竟终于有什么东西，可以填满他了，让他不那么空虚，哪怕只是在有限的时间里，这让他突然想看看Spock，看看Spock沉溺性爱的样子，看看Spock。

瓦肯一开始来救自己的时候，他暴怒的样子让他都不敢看Spock的眼睛。而前面那场后入式的性爱以及后期哭得眼睛和意识模糊让他也无法看清Spock的表情。

瓦肯正埋首于他的肩颈之间，于是他拍了拍Spock的背，伸手抓着Spock的头发往后拉，“Spock……”，他喘息着在男人的耳边说出自己的突发奇想：“……让我看看你。”

瓦肯停下了，疑惑地抬起头。

他能看到Spock低垂的整齐的刘海，耳朵尖是绿色的，白皙的脸颊上带着绿晕，汗珠顺着分明的棱角从脸颊滑落到下巴，Jim将视线移到瓦肯的眼部，情绪的漩涡笼罩了他。无数的情绪在Spock的眼里堆积坍塌，宛如黑洞，但是他似乎读不懂任何。他呆愣地注视着，无法控制地向Spock伸出双手：“Spock，吻我——”

他迷糊地呻吟着往欲望的顶端攀去，在高潮地瞬间，他迷糊地感到Spock掰过他的头，似乎在他耳边低语。

        ……

Jim Kirk觉得按天每日的Spock摄入量来说，今晚应该算是，吸个爽吧。“Spock！”他突然从床上一个挺身坐起，随即腰酸地龇牙咧嘴。

Spock跟着起身，不赞同地微皱了一下眉头，随即给他拿了一个枕头当靠垫。“Kirk。”他回道。

“是Jim。”

“？”Spock抬了抬眉毛，露出瓦肯式的疑惑，这让人类愉悦地勾起嘴角。

“你应该叫我Jim，现在。”Jim扭过身子正对着Spock说道，眼里是满满的期待。

“Kirk学员，我……”

“是Jim。”Jim再一次强调，“现在早就下课了，你不能继续叫我Kirk学员。而且我们都已经数次负距离接触了，继续叫Kirk也太生分了吧。”Jim理直气壮地勾起嘴角，他顿了顿，突然想起了什么，“还有还有，你刚刚明明叫我过名字了。啊……就刚刚射精的时候！”说完他立刻凑上前，去辨认Spock的微表情。

Spock闭紧着嘴巴，瓦肯人不撒慌，所以。

Jim渐渐睁大了双眼，靠，他乱猜的。所以之前那不是幻听？“所以……我的名字？”

“……Jim。”Spock顿了两秒钟，薄唇缓缓地吐出一个音节，几乎带上了挫败的语调。但是紧接着他得到了一个无比灿烂的笑容，让他第一次希望时光能停留在此时、此刻。

\------------------------------       

 

tbc

 


End file.
